


Легенды об Артуре

by Amorph



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слухи, сплетни и невероятные истории о Артуре глазами постороннего человека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легенды об Артуре

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arthurian Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361351) by [blue_fjords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_fjords/pseuds/blue_fjords). 



Майк Джонс (имя изменено – он же не идиот) впервые услышал об Артуре в 2006. Или Артур в кавычках, как тогда его называл Майк Джонс. Дело было в Иордании, в песчаную бурю. Джонс пережидал ее со стадом овец, когда услышал  звуки, которые ни с чем невозможно было спутать: кого-то избивали по ту сторону каменного загона. Судя по громкости доносившихся криков, парень явно решил с размахом уйти в мир иной. На следующее утро, когда ветер поутих, Джонс обнаружил практически на пороге загона истерзанный и засыпанный песком труп.

– Не повезло, приятель, – сказал Джонс, присев на корточки, чтобы порыться в карманах убитого. Он нашел там пыльный тюбик из-под бальзама для губ, согнутую монетку, почему то  названную Чак. И. Чиз, и клочок бумаги, где было написано только одно слово ­– Артур – и жирный крест.

– Покойся  с миром, Артур, – сказал Джонс трупу.

– Бэээ, – проблеяли овцы. Позже, размышляя над теми событиями, Джонс поймет, что овцы пытались сказать ему: «Ты хренов идиот, Джонс».

\---

Год спустя.

Джонс прятался в шкафу вместе с парнем по имени Боб Монро (скорее всего его в самом деле так звали: самовлюбленный ублюдок не хотел, чтобы во время секса партнеры кричали выдуманное имя). В это время Матильда, женщина, с которой они оба трахались, ругалась со своим мужем. Джонс находился в затруднительном положении: до прихода мужа он вылизывал киску Матильды, пока Монро натягивал ее в зад, но кто-нибудь подумал о его нуждах? Нет! Ну, по крайней мере, ему не было физически больно, как Монро. Яйца у того буквально посинели. Жуть какая. А теперь этот придурок хныкал от перевозбуждения, рискуя нарваться на мужа. Ладно, с мужем-то Джонс, может быть, и справился бы. Но сама ситуация становилась все более стремной! Потому Джонс сделал то, что должен был. Он взял член Монро в рот и начал сосать.

– Слава Богу! – застонал Монро. – Давно у меня так хер не ныл! Со времен работы с Артуром.

Артур. Это имя пощекотало воспоминания Джонса, как лобковые волосы Монро щекотали нос. Про бритву тот, видимо, не слышал. Джонс нахмурился, что Монро перевел для себя, как: «Пожалуйста, продолжай».

– Этот Артур такой дразнила. Всегда ходит в костюмах, и зад у него что надо. Идеальный зад… – голос Монро стих, но не потому, что он понял, насколько неприлично говорить о чужих задницах, когда тебе отсасывают, а потому, что он кончил в глотку Джонса с беззвучным вздохом. Гаденыш.

Артур. Имя оставило на языке Джонса горький привкус, и не только из-за того, что Монро стоило бы чаще есть грейпфруты.

\---

– Mi amigo! Me gusta los pantalones [1]!

Джонс скривился. И зачем он снова согласился работать с Нэшем? Вечная его небрежность к деталям убивала. Если уж Нэш не мог правильно составить предложение на испанском, то что тут говорить об архитектуре сна.

– Отъебись, Нэш, – с раздражением ответил Джонс. Нэш, естественно, не отъебался. Они сидели в единственном на весь город баре, в Пело, Мексика.

– Ты забавный. И не только из-за лица, – Нэш икнул. – Прости, это было грубо, да?

– Да не волнуйся, я всего лишь человек.

– Ахаха, говорю же – забавный, – Нэш взглянул на него водянистыми глазами. – Эй, а вообще, что ты здесь делаешь? Тебя послал Артур?

Джонс махнул бармену, чтобы тот долил сервезы [2].

– Я тебе не посылный. А что, он тебя ищет?

– Честно говоря, в последний раз Артур сказал, что возьмет меня в команду, только если я буду единственным архитектором на планете. Не понимаю, что он злится… Он ведь смог сам выбраться из тюрьмы при помощи одной только ложки и мотка бечевки!

Джонс медленно оглядел Нэша. Вот ведь гребанный придурок.

– Ты гребанный придурок. Что за тюрьма?

– Эм, – уязвлено поморщился Нэш. – В России.

– Артур сбежал из русской тюрьмы?

– Ага. Это была психушка для преступников…

– Что ж, Нэш, – Джонс одним глотком допил свое пиво. – Не буду врать и говорить, что было приятно познакомиться.

\---

После 2008 года слухи о загадочном Артуре стали совершенно нелепыми. Он ненадолго вышел из бизнеса, а потом вернулся вместе с Домиником Коббом, которого мир дримшеринга знал, как пороховую бочку, готовую вот-вот взорваться. Во время дела в Гонконге, до Джонса дошли сплетни, что Артур ответственен за похищение голливудской актрисы, которая потом в него влюбилась и захотела сделать своим содержанцем. Один человек в Неваде на полном серьезе сообщил Майку Джонсу, что Артур и Кобб сейчас путешествуют по Азии и освобождают цирковых медведей. Вися вниз головой и пытаясь взломать компьютер одного наркобарона в Южной Америке, Джонс обнаружил файл, содержащий информацию о местонахождении Кобба и Артура в Гренландии. Серьезно, какого черта им понадобилось там? По словам одного химика, повстречавшегося Джонсу в Монголии, Артур и Кобб занимались устройством секретного лагеря по тренировке супер-солдат. Нет, сказала ему женщина в Камбодже, на самом деле они незаконно производили ПАСИВы в Гренландии. Нет, горячо возразил мужчина в Южной Африке, они решили основать коммуну, где будут жить Кобб с детишками и Артур с любовью своей жизни – английской графиней. Однако со всеми этими сплетнями не могло сравниться то, что Джонсу шепотом рассказали в 2010 за тарелкой рисовой каши в Торонто –  Артуру и Коббу удалось провести внедрение.

И только в 2011 году Джонсу довелось увидеть легенду во плоти. Как он вскоре понял, правда оказалась еще загадочнее, чем выдумки.

\---

Майк Джонс наслаждался пинтой разбавленного пива в ирландском пабе в Сингапуре, когда внутрь зашли двое мужчин и сели за стойку по обе стороны от него. Хотя Джонс ни разу не видел Артура, он имел очень живое представление, как тот должен выглядеть. И высокий, стройный мужчина в строгом костюме с приглаженными волосами очень был на него похож. Если Джонсу повезет уйти отсюда живым, он обязательно посмотрит, правда ли задница Артура так хороша, как говорят. А вот второго мужчину Джонс не знал. Наверное, это был нанятый телохранитель. Хотя, если верить историям, Артур в телохранителях не нуждался.

Артур, если это действительно был он, взглянул на пиво Джонса и махнул бармену:

– Две пинты того же, только на этот раз не разбавляйте.

Джонс подавил желание поежиться. Голос у Артура был чертовски сексуальный, хотя и с американским акцентом. Джонс решил вести себя расслабленно.

– Прости, мы знакомы?

– Нет, и это немного странно, не правда ли? Бизнес-то у нас тесный, – ответил второй мужчина. Тоже британец. Джонс без интереса взглянул на него. И этому громиле Артур разрешил встревать в дела? Джонс только надеялся, что эти двое здесь по делу. – Конечно, мы о тебе слышали, – продолжал незнакомец. – А иначе мы бы не сидели с тобой в этом слегка анахроничном пабе с прелестным лепреконским интерьером.

Джонс быстро поменял свое мнение. Британец наверняка был партнером Артура по бизнесу. Только вот с каких пор Артуру Великому нужны партнеры (не считая Кобба, конечно)? Интересно, а этот тоже свою жену грохнул?

– Боюсь, тут вы меня обошли, – соврал Джонс.

Дружелюбная улыбка медленно сползла с губ британца.

– Не расстраивайся, Артур, – со вздохом сказал он, – всем не угодишь.

– О, об Артуре я слышал, – возразил Майк Джонс, – а вот о тебе нет. Ты что, телохранитель?

Артур издал нечто среднее между криком умирающего кота и хрюканьем и кашлянул в кулак. Лицо у него слегка покраснело. Его компаньон при этом посмотрел на Джонса так, словно тот вонзил ему в сердце нож и провернул два раза.

– Я Имс! – возмущенно  заявил он. – Ты что, правда ничего обо мне не знаешь?

– Всем не угодишь, Имс, – пробормотал Артур. На его щеках появились маленькие ямочки, и Джонс подумал, что готов влюбиться в этого мужчину, даже если слухи о заднице окажутся неправдой.

– Черт возьми! – горячо воскликнул Имс. – Да я всего лишь основоположник имитации! Слышал о деле братьев Бабалу? Я сумел стать Нилом Бабалу за одну неделю! Одну, мать его, неделю! Я имитировал королеву Великобритании! Меня разыскивают в двенадцати странах!

– Об этом, возможно, не стоит кричать во всеуслышание, Имс, – негромко перебил его Артур.

– Мне так жаль, приятель, –  с ухмылкой сказал Джонс. – Не люблю работать с имитаторами.

– Чего… Артур! – оскорблено воскликнул Имс.

Артур аккуратно поставил стакан и встал. Джонс украдкой оглядел его с ног до головы. Что правда, то правда, Артур был чертовски сексуален.

– Прости, что побеспокоили, Джонс, – сухо произнес тот. – Приятного дня.

Джонс, изумленно раскрыв рот, проводил парочку взглядом. Ну и что это было?

\---

Джонс проследил за ними. Он жалел, что нагрубил им в баре, на душе остался неприятный осадок. Естественно, после часа преследования по узким улочкам и широким людным авеню, Джонс их потерял. Все произошло в точности как в его любимой легенде об Артуре. Дело было в Марокко, на рынке; Артура преследовала полиция, армия и один разъяренный отец. Артур прыгал по крышам, скрываясь от преследования, а в конце-таки оторвался, уплыв на португальской рыбачьей лодке. Или в другой раз, когда Артур ускользнул от толпы монашек в швейцарском женском монастыре. Джонс понял, что улыбается, как сумасшедший прямо посреди улицы. Так не долго и под колеса рикшы попасть.

Вернувшись в отель, он незамедлительно начал обзванивать информаторов, собирая досье на загадочного Имса.

\---

Джонс устало моргнул, глядя в экран айфона. Такого просто быть не могло. Всю ночь напролет он читал истории о мистере Имсе. Имс имитирует баптистского министра, Имс пьет чай с герцогиней, Имс сбегает из тюрьмы в Сибири, не имея ничего, кроме зубочистки и резинки для денег. Наибольший интерес у Джонса вызвали партнеры Имса: Кобб, архитектор Ариадна, о которой он уже что-то слышал, химик Юсуф, которого Джонс знал довольно хорошо, и Артур. Артур, повсеместно известный, как любовник Имса. Джонс не знал, как мог это упустить. Однако теперь он проебал всякий шанс поработать с Артуром, ненамеренно оскорбив его любовника.

А уж Артур, однажды (по слухам) вырвавший человеку глаз, за то, что тот плохо отозвался о его обуви, такого прощать не станет.

Не мешало бы уехать из города.

Он как раз приклеивал усы, когда в зеркале ванной возникло лицо Имса. В итоге Джонс оказался с каштановой кудрявой бакенбардой на носу.

Когда оба перестали кричать, Джонс убрал клей, а Имс опустил пистолет, они присоединились к Артуру в гостиной. Он стоял на кровати и проверял, нет ли в светильнике жучков.

– Нет там ничего, я же не идиот, – огрызнулся Джонс и тут же прикусил язык. Чудо, что он вообще пока жив. Не стоит еще больше злить Артура. Интересно, он все еще держит иглу для лоботомии в рукаве, или сменил место?

– Прошу прощения, мистер Джонс, но позвольте мне самому проверить, – спокойно ответил Артур. Джонс, однако, чуть не обмочился. Артур упоминал в баре, что знает его, но услышать свое имя из уст легенды… Джонс раздраженно встряхнул головой. – Все чисто, – объявил Артур и мягко спрыгнул на пол.

– Отлично, это уладили, – Имс сел в одно из кресел, стоящих у маленького круглого столика, и нетерпеливо приказал Джонсу сесть в другое. Артур устроился на краю кровати, вытянув вперед скрещенные в лодыжках ноги, обменялся с Имсом загадочным взглядом и начал говорить.

– Мы здесь, мистер Джонс, по двум причинам. Во-первых, мы никогда раньше не сотрудничали, ничто не связывает вас с нами и наоборот. А во-вторых… – Артур замолчал и перевел взгляд на Имса.

– Мы хотим отойти от дел, – закончил тот.

– Отойти от  дел, значит… – моргнул Джонс.

– Значит, нас не должны найти, – добавил Имс.

– И вы пришли ко мне, потому что вам плевать, если меня будут пытать, пытаясь выведать информацию о вас.

– Да, именно, – Имс откинулся на спинку кресла и довольно кивнул. – А ты смышленый, Джонси.

– Имс, – нахмурился Артур. – Нет, мистер Джонс, мы обратились к Вам, потому что Вам доверят сновидцы. Посудите сами, Вам нет никакой выгоды от наших смертей. Да и никому в голову не придет спрашивать у Вас, что с нами случилось.

– И что мне с этого? – угрюмо спросил Джонс.

– Внушительная сумма денег, – ответил Артур.

– Я вор. Деньги для меня не проблема.

Не меняя выражения лица Артур выдал:

– Риз Энтони Смит, родился в Кардифе, Уэльс, 5 мая 1974 года. Родители умерли, есть сестра, Карис, замужем за Холом Уилльямсом, и два племянника – Ифан и Боб. Все еще живет в Кардифе, Купер стрит, 624, что находится в пяти минутах от ближайшего универмага Теско. В восьмилетнем возрасте вырезал свои инициалы на дереве рядом со школой. Это дерево все еще стоит на том месте.

Джонс шумно сглотнул.

– Для гарантии Ваше полное досье лежит у Доминика Кобба, – продолжал спокойно чеканить Артур.

Джонс все больше убеждался, что сейчас его стошнит на ковер.

– Возбуждает, когда он так делает, правда? – громким театральным шепотом спросил Имс.

– Да пошли вы оба, – огрызнулся Джонс.

– Но Вы согласитесь работать, – утвердительно заявил Артур.

– Подумай вот о чем, Джонси, – Имс резко придвинулся к нему, склонившись над столом. Казалось, что этими руками Имс может сломать Джонса, как веточку, хотя тот сам был не из хилых. – Тебе выпадает возможность написать конец для нашей истории.

\---

По мнению Джонса, для пущего драматизма нужно было инсценировать убийство-самоубийство. Имс и Артур сразу отмели эту идею. («Я не собираюсь уходить в историю, как убийца Имса!», заявил Артур, стиснув зубы.) Тогда Джонс предложил сценарий, основанный на концептуальной идее цикличности жизни – молодой одаренный сновидец убьет двух уважаемых ветеранов. («А я не собираюсь уходить в историю, как чертов старик», рявкнул Имс) Идея с отравленным сомнацином хоть и привлекала, но в таком случае пришлось бы что-то делать с телами. Джонс хотел, чтобы последняя глава легенд об Артуре звучала четко и определенно, но при этом оставляла некоторую загадку и намек, что когда-нибудь они, возможно, вернутся. («Вы не понимаете главного», раздраженно сказал Артур, «мы не хотим, чтобы нас искали!»)

В конце концов, все трое сошлись на классическом сценарии – зашли в здание, здание взорвалось. И о телах думать не надо. К тому же за городом находились склады, где и можно было все исполнить. Склады принадлежали одному мутному типу, который в прошлом хотел работать с Артуром и Имсом, но те отказались, подозревая дельца в торговле людьми.

– На этот раз, – возбужденно рассказывал Джонс, – вы согласитесь с ним встретиться. Но это лишь предлог, на самом деле вы хотите его наебать! Так что умрете вы с честью. А ему ничего не будет – бомба ведь предназначалась для него. Полно радикальных групп, которые с радостью возьмут на себя ответственность за покушение на этого мудака, так что это не проблема. Ему просто повезло, он опоздал на встречу, а вы запустили механизм, и все взорвалось! Трагическая случайность. А я был вместе с вами, потому что… Потому что он хотел нанять троих для этой работы! Я приехал после вас. Таким образом, я позабочусь о телах, вы умрете благородно, и, может быть, нам повезет, и новость так расстроит кого-нибудь, что он прикончит этого козла. Тройная выгода!

Джонс наконец-то закончил и шумно вдохнул, запыхавшись. Артур и Имс обменялись взглядами и одновременно повернулись к нему (что выглядело довольно пугающе).

– Приступим.

Между прочим, это был самый продуманный план, разработанный Джонсом (отчасти благодаря влиянию Артура). Он практически пускал слюни, наблюдая, как работает лучший в мире координатор. На то, чтобы утолить свой интерес, у Джонса было несколько дней.

Вопреки его представлениям, отношения Имса и Артура оказались довольно милыми. Они обменивались мимолетными поцелуями, собирая бомбу в ангаре, шепотом спорили, обедая китайской едой, в унисон мурлыкали одну и ту же песню, подготавливая образцы ДНК. Наверное, даже легенды когда-нибудь влюблялись и уходили на покой.

Джонс совсем не так представлял конец Артура, и, честно говоря, был немного разочарован, однако радовался, что только он будет знать всю правду.

\---

Десять лет спустя.

Последние десять лет Джонса кормила история «О трагической смерти Имса и Артура». С каждым разом рассказ изменялся и приобретал новые подробности. Теперь Артур был ростом около 190 сантиметров и имел глаза-лазеры. Имс мог раздавить голову голыми руками (Джонс своими глазами видел эти руки и приукрашивал лишь совсем чуть-чуть). Сам он представлял, что Имс и Артур перебрались на север и живут в домике где-нибудь в лесу, вдали от цивилизации.

Поэтому он слегка опешил, увидев их с балкончика номера отеля на Крите. На крыше здания, располагающегося уровнем ниже, находились двое мужчин, которыми могли быть только Имс и Артур. Джонс никогда раньше не видел их голыми (они определенно были сейчас голыми). Десять лет прошло, а задница Артура оставалась такой же идеальной, как и представлял Джонс. Мышцы красиво напрягались с каждым движением, когда Артур входил в лежащего под ним Имса. Джонс не знал, зовут ли они друг друга настоящими именами, как Боб Монро. Может быть, «Имс» и «Артур» и были их настоящими именами? Вспоминали ли они о Джонсе ~~во время секса~~ хоть когда-нибудь? И ни о чем ли они не жалели?

Нет, понял Джонс, наблюдая, как Имс приподнялся и притянул к себе Артура, целуя и всасывая кожу под подбородком – легенды никогда не жалеют. Именно это и делает их легендами.

Джонс вернулся в комнату и закрыл за собой раздвижную стеклянную  дверь. Хотелось есть. Пришла пора найти свободные уши, желающие услышать историю о жуткой и очень трагичной смерти Имса и Артура.

 

[1] Приятель, мне нравятся твои штаны!

[2] Сервеза – испанское название пива.

 


End file.
